


Searching

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: He's searching for something or maybe someone.





	Searching

A bus, big, slightly comfortable, for which Castiel is grateful for though it’s a new experience for him. Traveling by wings is so much better, being that this mode of transportation is slower and well human. It’s a lot for the former angel of the Lord to take in. That very thought puzzled him as well. How in the world had he lost his angel mojo as Dean would put it? Ideas those he had plenty of right alongside the fact that he’s pretty much useless in the fight with Pestilence if he ever got back to the Winchesters. Of course that’s what has him in his current situation, surrounded by humans, on a bus heading towards Davenport, Iowa.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken,” a female voice asked breaking Castiel from his thoughts.

Turning slightly to look up into a pair of e/c eyes smiling at him, “I’m sorry what did you ask?”

Biting her bottom lip, smile dimming a touch, “The seat is someone sitting here?”

Looking from her to the grey upholstered seat next to him. “No, currently no one has taken this spot,” he answered giving her a curious once over.

_‘Stop staring Castel it’s not nice. You’re gonna make the poor girl think you’re crazy,’_ Jimmy stated inside their shared mind.

Many times they’ve spoken like this, Jimmy trying to help Castiel fit in better, to blend. Abnormal to most angels, speaking with their vessel’s true self. However, Castiel found it comforting in a manner of course it helped that he wasn’t exactly like other angels either much like Gabriel had said one to many times. At the thought of Gabriel a twinge of pain and regret flashed through his mind. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his older brother’s dead by the hands of one of the oldest brother.

_‘She is rather nice to look at for a human,’_ Castiel remarked still staring, trying to turn his thoughts from his other family to the matter or matters at hand.

_‘Still not helping man,’_ Jimmy stated irritation evident in his tone. _‘Besides this vessel is married so no touching.’_                                                                                                      

“Hello are you alright sir? You seem to have spaced out,” the woman asked taking the seat, wearily watching the handsome stranger in front of her, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her flowered t-shirt.

Clearing his throat, “Fine, I’m fine,” Castiel answered turning towards the window his thoughts wandering again to Sam and Dean. Hoping they’ve managed to track down the last remaining Horseman.

“I’m Y/N by the way,” she offers, hand sticking for a shake.

Looking between her and the hand, Castiel gently put his in hers as she shook, unsure of what to say right then or if he could even trust her. Pestilence had demons everywhere much like Lucifer himself did. Anyone could be an enemy he couldn’t defend himself against.

_‘You’re not blending in Castiel, just give her my name, turn away and forget about it,’_ Jimmy advised.

“Castiel,” he finally answered, not listening to what his true vessel said.

Head cocked to the side, “Looks like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Wanna talk about it?” she asks getting comfortable.

Shaking his head, Castiel went back to staring out the window his thoughts running over the short conversation he’d had with Dean about the hunt. They were so close, to close now to mess things up and let the world fall away to nothing.

“Have you ever needed to be somewhere fast and couldn’t? At one time being able to move just like that,” he snaps his fingers absentmindedly speaking. “It is frustrating being confined to this metal box.”

“Ah uh,” the woman states moving a bit away from Castiel. “Well sadly traveling at the speed of light hasn’t been invented yet so you’ll have to deal with normal travel,” she offered still staring at him.

Inside Jimmy shook his head, _‘You’re rambling Castiel. I didn’t think angels did that,’_ he remarked with a snort.

Ignoring Jimmy, Castiel leaned back into the plush seat, “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable that isn’t my intension.” Castiel stated facing her again.

“Something the matter?” she questions again enjoying the deep timber of his gravelly voice, the blue of his eyes that stared with such intensity.

Clearing his voice, “Hunting,” he answered not giving anything else away.

“Okay,” she breathed drawing the word out unsure how to continue. “As in big game, deer, moose?”

“Pestilence actually, he’s one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse,” Castiel offered watching her eyes widen and Jimmy shaking his head again. Something he did an awful lot of.

“Uh yeah sure,” she stated turning from his very serious expression to look around the bus. “I’m being punked right that’s what this is all about right?”

“I don’t understand that reference,” he answered raking a hand through his dark chestnut hair, making it stand on edge.  

Laughter rang out from beside him, “Yeah I’m sure you don’t,” she rolled her eyes a soft smile gracing her features. He’s a weird guy, but for some reason there’s something almost calming to her about him. “Listen I’m sure whatever the trouble is it’ll work out okay. Mama always said, you have to put your worries in a bottle, toss them out to sea and let the ocean take’em where it may,” sighing she watched as Castiel stared at her. “She loved the beach.”

Unsure of how to answer her, he remains silent, watchful.

“Anyway, your hunt or whatever it is your searching for it’ll be okay. I have faith that it will,” she smiled at him as the bus stopped and she stood up to leave. “It was odd talking with you Castiel. Be well.” She placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze before removing it and with a wave she’s gone just like that. He’s back with his thoughts more added but the ever present wondering about how they’ll deal with Pestilence still hung over his head.


End file.
